Photovoltaic devices such as photovoltaic modules or cells can include a plurality of layers of materials deposited on a substrate using various deposition systems and techniques. Some of the layers may have to be doped at times to enhance their electrical properties and characteristics. However, the actual amount of dopant used to dope the layers is very critical. For example, a certain amount of dopant concentration may enhance the electrical properties of a layer while another concentration of the dopant may severely decrease those electrical properties. Hence, a need exists for a method and system for controlling dopant concentration in a layer of material of a photovoltaic device.